


Something Far Worse

by FlyingMachine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Punishment, awful people doing awful things, kink meme fill, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after the destruction of Starkiller Base, Hux and Ren are punished for their mistakes. The First Order does not tolerate failure.</p><p>TFA meme fill: On Snoke's orders, Hux brings back Kylo Ren broken, bleeding but alive. To punish them both for their failures, Snoke orders Hux to fuck Kylo Ren then and there. Hux goes through with it but feels disgusted by how much it turns him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Far Worse

In _Finalizer’s_ empty cargo hold, General Hux felt his heart stop. 

Snoke’s Force-lightning wreathed him in blinding blue: every nerve was on fire, every muscle pulled to its limit as he writhed helplessly under the onslaught. Someone was screaming and Hux had a horrible feeling that it was him. 

Snoke closed his hand and the lightning ceased, leaving Hux a twitching wreck on the floor. He vomited until he dry-heaved, supporting himself on badly shaking arms. His pulse throbbed in his ears, spots crawling across his vision.

“I am disappointed in you, General,” Snoke said. “I expected more of a leader of the First Order. You told me that Starkiller Base was impregnable.”

“We were infiltrated.” Hux rasped. “One of our own turned against us. I have my best marines hunting him down as we speak.” Perhaps Snoke would appreciate his initiative in trying to repair this entire disaster.

“That hardly begins to address the scope of your failure,” Snoke replied. Snoke pointed a bony finger at Ren’s still form and Ren stirred, groaning with pain.

“You do not shoulder this blame alone, General,” Snoke said, shifting his gaze to Ren. “Lord Ren has also humiliated the First Order. Both of you will be punished.” 

“Yes, my lord,” Hux said. He had expected this. Ren said nothing, curled in on himself on the deck. 

“You both made grave mistakes today,” Snoke said. “Now, you will demonstrate to me that officers of the First Order do not shrink from a challenge. You will take him, Hux,” Snoke commanded. “That is your punishment.”

“Take?” Hux asked, dread settling in his stomach. Had Snoke asked him to kill Ren, he would not have hesitated. This, however, was entirely too personal. 

“You are not a fool, General, contrary to the evidence at hand,” Snoke snapped. He raised a hand, and a globe of blue fire sparked to life above his palm. “If you wish to retain your rank and privileges within the First Order, you will cooperate.”

“Very well,” Hux spat. Hux had sworn his life to the success of the First Order. What Snoke asked of him was ultimately inconsequential, even if he did find it distasteful. He leaned down and slapped Ren’s face until his eyes fluttered open. He looked awful in the artificial blue glow of Snoke’s hologram, his face gray with shock and marred by the ugly burn. Ren licked his cracked lips.

“You destroyed an entire star system but find the thought of fucking me distasteful?” Ren whispered. “How strange.”

Hux gritted his teeth. “Punishment is meant to be distasteful, I should think,” he snapped, trying to ignore the touch of Ren’s presence in his mind. Even now Ren found a way to irritate him, prying into his thoughts.

“It is harder to hurt people when you have to watch,” Ren continued, his gaze far away. “That’s why you find what you’re about to do so upsetting.” 

Hux ignored him. He’d had enough of his failures analyzed for one day. “If you cooperate, this won’t take long,” Hux told him.

“I’m sure it won’t,” Ren sneered. Hux wanted to slap his marred face.

“Shut up,” Hux ordered. Ren did cooperate, his body pliant beneath Hux’s hands. Arousal rushed through him at the prospect of having Ren under his complete control. He pushed Ren’s heavy robes aside and pulled open his long tunic. Ren stifled a moan of pain as Hux jostled his wounds. Hux ignored him, mouthing at his neck and down his chest. Ren squirmed beneath him, hips shifting against Hux’s. 

“Good,” Hux murmured, biting gently on Ren’s earlobe. He skimmed his fingers down Ren’s bruised ribs until he encountered the wound above his hip. It was messy, with Ren’s tunic half-melted into the charred, blistered flesh. Hux was fascinated. The pain must have been agonizing. 

Hux reached down and stroked himself slowly, focusing only on what he must do, ignoring Snoke’s presence behind him and the cold steel plate of the deck under his knees. He imagined himself and Ren alone in his quarters, where he could take his time making Ren surrender to him. Hux unfastened Ren’s trousers and shoved them down, revealing the lightsaber wound in his thigh. It was a clean, deep line in the muscle, perfectly cauterized by the blade that inflicted it. Hux undid his own trousers and pushed them down to his thighs. He was hard, he made no attempt to hide it. Even now he desired Kylo Ren; his body did not object to the circumstances.

Ren’s knees clamped on his waist and Hux slicked two fingers in his mouth before slipping between Ren’s legs. Ren’s eyes closed as Hux slid into him, his face pinched with discomfort. Hux didn’t waste time, working him open with efficiency. When Ren was pushing back against his fingers, Hux withdrew and spat into his palm, stroking his own aching cock.

He pushed into Ren slowly, nearly overwhelmed at the tight heat around him. He gave Ren a moment to adjust before he began to thrust, using Ren’s narrow hips as an anchor. Ren’s face screwed up in agony as Hux’s movements pulled his wounds. He wrapped an arm around Ren’s waist, pulling Ren tight up against him. Hux knew he should feel shame but having Ren beneath him, unable to fight back or pull away, only made him harder.

He leaned down, brushing Ren’s nose with his own. Ren turned his face away and Hux saw the flush spreading up his neck to his windburned cheeks. Ren’s hands brushed over his thighs and Hux grabbed them, pinning his wrists over his head. Ren arched against him, fighting his grip with what little strength he had.

“Let go,” Ren croaked. His dark eyes narrowed with rage as Hux pinned him to the floor.

“Shut up,” Hux snapped, tightening his hold on Ren’s wrists. He hoped they would bruise. This close, he could smell the burns in Ren’s shoulders and the dirt in his hair. This was the power he craved: the ability to make Kylo Ren tremble, his arrogance replaced by true fear. 

“I could kill you,” Ren murmured, turning his head so his lips brushed Hux’s ear.

“Yes,” Hux replied, breathless. He was losing his control, thrusting mindlessly into Ren. His orgasm slammed down his spine and he buried himself deep in Ren’s ass, half-collapsing as his vision grayed on the edges. Ren moaned beneath him as Hux’s weight landed on his wounds. He looked down at Ren, whose eyes were tightly shut, his lashes clumped in wet spikes.

“Well done, General,” Snoke’s voice echoed through the empty hold. “You have served your punishment admirably.” Hux stood and straightened his uniform. It stuck to his right side and when he touched it his hand came away red. Ren’s left side and the floor beneath him were streaked with fresh blood, the wound reopened by Hux’s mistreatment. 

“You are dismissed, General,” Snoke said. “You will leave Lord Ren with me.”

“My lord, he requires medical attention,” Hux protested, disappointed at how desperate he sounded. He had used Ren poorly, and now that his lust was satisfied only guilt remained. 

“Leave him,” Snoke ordered. “It is time that I cleansed him of his weakness.” Hux looked down at Ren’s unmoving form and remembered how Ren had trembled with fear and shock. Hux wondered what Snoke intended to do with him. Whatever it was hardly concerned him.

“Yes, my lord,” Hux ground out, managing a proper bow.

 

In his quarters, Hux fumbled through his foot locker with shaking hands until he found the bottle of whiskey and packet of tranquilizers he kept stored at the bottom. He downed pills with several swallows of whiskey and stripped out of his ruined uniform. Ren’s blood had dried dark along his flank, pulling unpleasantly as he moved.

Hux stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it, rationing be damned. He slid down against the slick steel of the cubicle and let the hot water scald him clean. The water ran cold and his whiskey was gone by the time he’d rinsed the feeling of Kylo Ren’s blood from his skin.


End file.
